A Merry Aurodonian Christmas
by purpledolpin05
Summary: Once again, Christmas is around the corner. It's the first time the Villain Kids celebrate Christmas with Ben in Auradon Prep. But when a blizzard hits and everyone gets stuck in school until the roads and the airport open up, what should they do while waiting to get back to their families for the holiday?


**A Merry Auradonian Christmas**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hello fellow readers around the world, this is a Christmas one-shot for 'The Ghostwriter and the Lone Ranger'. So this one is about the five Villain Kids celebrating Christmas with their friends in Auradon Prep. But when a blizzard hits and everyone gets stuck in school until the roads and the airport open up, what should they do while waiting to get back to their families for the holiday?**

 **This one-shot takes place in Wicked World, but this one takes place before episode 12 'Mash It Up' and after episode 11 'I'm Your Girl'. If you are confused with some of the characters, please read 'The Ghostwriter and The Lone Ranger' since this is a Christmas special to my other fanfiction.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or any of the characters, all I own are my Original Characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Once again, it was almost Christmas in Aurodon Prep. The whole school was excited with the once week holiday and to return to their families to celebrate Christmas.

"So class, I'd like you to finish your report about how you spent Christmas and hand it back to me when school reopens." Madam Jane Porter, the English teacher, instructed her students.

Most of them groaned in dismay, but they were far more excited about Christmas than be bothered by the homework.

A 15 year old Asian girl nodded excitedly at the homework. She has slightly tanned skin, messy black hair and dark brown eyes. She is Tracy Li, Lonnie's younger sister and middle child of the infamous Fa Mulan and Li Shang.

"Class dismissed. Have a nice holiday." Madam Porter ended the class as all the students cheered loudly and dashed out of class.

"Yes! I can't believe it's Christmas again!" A 14 year old Asian boy with messy black hair and dark brown eyes wearing glasses cheered. He is Lonnie and Tracy's youngest brother, Jones, the mischievous and mysterious brother.

"I can't believe you slept through the whole lesson!" Tracy frowned at her brother.

"It's not my fault Madam Porter made us read 'Christmas Carol'!" Jones defended. "Lonnie, back me up!"

"Let him be, he's never a reading person." Lonnie shrugged.

"You're just pampering him!" Tracy glared at Lonnie.

"I'm heading over to the Remedial Goodness 101 classroom." Tracy smiled a bit.

"Oh yeah? Is it to visit your crush?" Lonnie teased her sister.

"N-no!" Tracy's face went red. "He's not my crush, he's just the guy who annoys me like crazy!"

"Oh please, everyone knows you and Jay have a thing!" Jones teased his sister.

"For the love of God!" Tracy smacked a hand over her forehead. "We don't have a thing going on! Right now, I just want to stay in the friend zone."

"Nonsense, Jordan Genie, Chester Cat, Dennis Dumbo, Aziz, Ally Kingsley and Freddie Facilier even made bets on when they'll get together." Lonnie added. "If the girls win the boys have to dress like Hello Kitty."

"I'm not sure which is more surprising, Ally Kingsley (Alice's last name is Tim Burton's movie) likes to bet for once or the boys have to dress like Hello Kitty if they lost!" Jones snickered.

"I'll go pack up the bags for the ride back home tomorrow, I'll see you guys later." Lonnie remembered as she left in a hurry.

"See ya later, sis!" Tracy giggled.

Jones noticed the King of Auradon in front of the Remedial Goodness 101 classroom with 2 little boys.

"Hi Ben, Charles, Dewey." Jones greeted Ben and his 2 younger brothers: Charles and Dewey.

"Hey guys." Ben waved politely.

"You waiting for your girlfriend?" Tracy asked as Ben blushed.

"Kind of, I wanted to invite them to my place for Christmas." Ben stated.

"That sounds awesome! Good job, keeping that stinkin' flirt away from my sister is the best choice you've made." Jones smiled.

Soon, Fairy Godmother dismissed the class as 5 of the Villain Kids came out. Mal daughter of Maleficent, Evie daughter of the Evil Queen, Carlos De Vile son of Cruella De Vile, Jay son of Jafar, and the newest addition to the group Freddie 'Frederique' Facilier daughter of Dr. Facilier.

"Hey Mal." Ben greeted his girlfriend.

"Hi." Mal nodded.

"Hey C-Dog!" Jones fist-bumped Carlos before smiling at the VKs. "'Sup guys!"

Tracy started to tense up when she made eye contact with the son of Jafar.

"Hi Feisty." Jay tried to flirt with Tracy.

"Howdy lady-hair." Tracy greeted Jay in a nonchalant tone.

"I am so excited for this year's Christmas, mainly because I can finally help daddy and mommy put the Christmas star on the Christmas tree!" 5 year old Dewey grinned.

"Our parents used to have a tradition of letting us kids put up the star when we're 16 years old but one year Charlie here started to whine and whine and whine, until our parents finally lets him put up the star." Ben stated.

"He also whined when he was 5, 6, 7, and 8 years old!" Dewey chirped.

"And by the time I was 9 years old, a family tradition was born." Charles stated in pride.

"Just curious, what is Christmas like in Auradon?" Evie asked curiously.

"Well usually we'd celebrate with our family." Jones stated. "One year, dad invited Uncle Yao, uncle Chein-Po and uncle Lim over and they've been coming over to our house since."

"Well those three are practically our surrogate uncles. Once, Uncle Yao taught Jones how to hide an ace card under his sleeve and my brother's been beating my parents at Mahjong since!" Tracy shrugged, before realizing that the five villain kids aren't able to celebrate Christmas with their family.

"What about you guys, don't you celebrate Christmas too?" Dewey asked with his cute puppy eyes at the 5 VKs.

"Not really, let's just say we aren't used to much celebrating at home." Freddie shrugged.

"Why not?" Dewey asked again.

"You know, maybe you guys can spend Christmas at my place?" Ben offered. "I insist."

"Come on, please~~" Charles and Dewey made puppy faces at the 5 VKs before they accepted Ben's offer to celebrate Christmas at his place.

"Well I guess Tracy and I will go back and pack up." Jones nodded, before yelling at his sister: "Oi! Tracy, let's get going. And Jay, stop flirting with my sister!"

"Bro, he wasn't flirting with me, we were just _talking_ …" Tracy defended.

"What's with the blushing?" Jones asked.

"It was…fever?" Tracy lied.

"Right…I don't believe it for even one second!" Jones smirked.

"Wow, looks like it's a heavy snowfall this year." Tracy glanced outside the windows and noticed frosty white snow covering the floor like a heavy coat.

* * *

A few hours later, everyone was done packing up their bags and were ready to return to their homes. That is, until Fairy Godmother made an announcement.

"Attention to all students and staff members, due to the heavy snowstorm the school board has decided that students won't be able to return to their homes until the roads and the airport opens. The school authorities had written letters to your parents and explained the blizzard problems. I'm truthfully sorry for the inconvenience." Fairy Godmother announced as everyone panicked.

"What? That means we're not spending Christmas at our homes!" 9 year old Jenny, daughter of Yao (Mulan), whined.

"What am I going to do? I never miss any holiday gatherings with my family!" another student named Theodore panicked.

"What are we going to do?!" the younger students worried, some younger kids started crying.

"Well, Ben, are you ready to put your peacemaker abilities to the test?" Mal asked Ben.

"I think I have a solution for this matter." Ben nodded.

Mal whistled loudly as everyone kept quiet and looked at her.

"Listen up, I know that all of you are upset that the roads and the airport are closed until the snowstorm subsides, but perhaps we could celebrate Christmas at this school." Ben announced as everyone muttered to one another.

"But Christmas isn't the same without our family." Jamie, youngest daughter of Tiana and Naveen, sighed.

"Hey, we can still have fun at school. This place is practically like our second home right?" Charles defended his older brother as everyone else nodded.

"We are going have fun celebrating Christmas here until the roads are open again." Lonnie suggested.

"What about the Toy Drive? Or the Secret Santa program?" One kid asked.

"We can still do them here." Ben nodded. "I assure you all that we are going to make this the best Christmas we ever had celebrate at school. Now please go back to your rooms."

Ben gave the 5 VKs and a few of his friends a look before everyone else went back to their rooms.

"Ok chief, what's the plan?" Jones asked.

"We'll be preparing a Christmas tree in the school hall." Ben began. "I'll be in charge of getting decorations with some other students from the community."

"Lonnie, you and the girls can be in charge of baking the Christmas cookies." Ben looked at Lonnie who nodded. "Jones, Tracy, Jay and Carlos are in charge of handling the Toy Drive."

"Alright, I happen to have the perfect job for ya, Jay." Tracy smirked. "You're gonna be Santa!"

"Why am I Santa?" Jay frowned.

"Because you're got the hair for it." Jones stated.

"Not a good excuse." Jay frowned.

"Come on, these kids need some jolly Christmas spirit to lit up their loneliness." Carlos snickered.

"On one condition," Jay reluctantly nodded.

"What? if you'll be Santy Clause I'd be really grateful." Tracy asked.

"You owe me…one date." Jay thought before smiling at the girl.

"W-what?! NO WAY!" Tracy blushed red. "I'm only doing this for the children!"

* * *

 **The next day (Christmas Eve), the school hallways were decorated with bright lights.**

"We still need to decorate the ceiling with these lights." Doug pointed out.

"I think I can help out with that." Hayley, Mushu's daughter, came up front.

"You do know morphing into your dragon form might accidentally burn down King Beast's statue, right?" Chad Charming joked.

"Oh haha!" Hayley rolled her eyes before she flew a few feet up in the air. "I'm still learning how to fly but gimme those lights, Doug!"

Hayley flew up to the castle's ceiling and decorated the lights, before losing balance and falling into Hunter Dunbrounch's arms.

"That picture is going into the yearbook." Chad snapped a picture and chuckled.

"C'mon, we still have to decorate the hallways!" Doug reminded them as they went to decorate the school grounds.

* * *

"Alright, we need to get these toys to the auditorium for the Secret Santa gift exchange program for the children," Carlos pointed out.

"How much gifts do we have?" Tracy looked over.

"It says here that the gifts are in this store room for presents." Carlos open up a door as a bunch of presents tumbled onto the boy.

"Why do we even have this much gifts?!" Carlos removed the presents covering his face and asked.

"Judging by how much gifts we already have here, I am too afraid to ask." Tracy frowned.

"Come on, let's get these to the hall." Jay shrugged as he grabbed a few boxes of presents to the auditorium hall.

"I'm sure the kids would be really happy about their gifts." Tracy giggled as she carried a few boxes of gifts.

* * *

 **Soon it was lunch and everyone went to eat.**

"So, are you guys ready for tonight's Christmas celebration?" Jane asked Mal.

"I guess, judging by how wicked the decorations have gone, I am sure that it'll be an enjoyable night." Mal nodded.

"Where's Lonnie?" Jordan asked, looking around.

"In the kitchen." Carlos pointed out.

Inside the kitchen, the Asian students were doing something.

"Hey guys, what are you doing? Lunch is ready." Evie checked on them.

"We're making tang-yuan." Lonnie answered, shaping some glutinous rice flour into balls.

"What's that supposed to be?" Carlos asked, popping his head in.

"Ok, who else is out there, get your butts in now or meet my friend Mrs. Chopper Knife." Tracy threatened as a few students dashed inside.

"Wow, you guys are really busy!" Mal blinked, noticing how busy the Li siblings were.

"It's the Chinese Winter Solstice Festival, every year the whole family would gather around and make these." Tracy explained. "They're like rice dumplings cooked in sweet broth."

"Would you guys like to help?" Jones asked.

"Mainly because this guy is too darn lazy!" Tracy glared at Jones.

"I'm not lazy, I'm just 'selectively hardworking at times'." Jones shrugged, sipping on apple juice.

"Slacker." Tracy hissed while Lonnie laughed at her siblings.

"Is this how you guys celebrate Christmas?" Jay asked, leaning over to watch.

"Kinda, usually tang-yuan is eaten together in families," Lonnie nodded. "But this year, we're celebrating it alone."

"Not quite alone though, this year we have the chance to celebrate the Winter Solstice with our new family." Jones shook his head, disagreeing Lonnie's statement.

"I want to try, it looks like fun!" Evie nodded.

"You have some flour on your face!" Jones laughed when he saw the amount of flour on Tracy's face.

"That's it." Tracy was annoyed by Jones and threw a handful of flour at her brother.

"Stop fighting! We're supposed to be celebrating it together." Lonnie frowned.

"This _IS_ how Jones and I celebrate everything." Tracy corrected.

"Alright, now that we're done, we should let the sweet broth boil for a while before we put in the glutinous rice balls." Lonnie sighed in relief.

"Wait a second, what time is it?!" Jones asked.

"4pm, why?" Lonnie shrugged.

"Holy Clamp!" Tracy, Jay, Jones and Carlos shot up from their seats.

"We've gotta get ready for the Secret Santa program tonight!" Carlos explained before they ran outside.

"Hey Jones, have you gotten the Santa and Elves costume?" Tracy asked Jones.

"In our rooms," Jones nodded as they dashed back to change into their costumes.

* * *

 **By evening…**

"Alright, we already made a huge batch of cookies." Evie squealed happily as a few students set up the tables with freshly baked Christmas cookies.

"Let's hope they last longer than they should have." Ally stated, hoping that Freddie hasn't eaten up any of the food yet.

"Uh…guys?" Jane tugged Ally by the sleeve as they noticed Freddie stuffing her mouth with the baked food.

"What? These are so good!" Freddie replied, before stuffing a chocolate chip cookie in her mouth.

"Wow, I can't believe we've collected this much toys for the children!" Ben blinked when he noticed the amount of gifts ready. He was helping out with the tree decorating along with some of the students.

"Yeah it was hard work but I hope the kids will like it." Carlos nodded, he was dressed like a reindeer mainly because he was the only guy who's fit enough to wear the suit.

"Can we put up this ornament?" Freddie suggested, holding up an ornament of a dead voodoo head.

"That's disgusting!" Audrey frowned.

"It's nothing, this is just what's happened to the last person who refused to sing with me, I shrunk his head and made it into a decoration accessory." Freddie shrugged.

"That's gross! But curious, can I touch it?" Ally asked curiously as she poked it.

"May I?" Jamie asked as Freddie passed the voodoo ornament and Jamie hangs up the ornament on the tree.

"Does it _HAVE_ to be next to my ornament?" Chad asked, frowning.

"Yup." Jamie and Charles nodded.

"Wow, Evie's really done good job at this Elves costume design." Tracy giggled.

"Uh…what are you wearing?" Jones pointed at Ben and his brothers who were all wearing matching hand-knitted sweaters.

"Mom made them for us." Dewey chirped.

"It's a family tradition." Charles shrugged. "It makes mom happy but it ruins my rep."

"Hey Ben! Could you help me grab this ladder stable?" Charles waved as Ben went to help his younger brothers decorating the Christmas tree.

"Alright, Dewey, as you know you're in charge of putting up the Christmas star." Ben kneeled down and talked to his youngest brother.

"Yay!" Dewey cheered.

Charles took out a Christmas star ornament made of sparkling crystals and handed over to Dewey.

"You'll do the honors," Ben gestured as he carried the 5 year old boy on his shoulders.

Dewey carefully placed the star on top of the Christmas Tree as the room seemed to sparkle with Christmas spirit. Belle and Beast entered the hall as they were amazed by the decorated hall.

"Hi mom, hi dad." Ben greeted his parents.

"This is so lovely, I'm proud of my handsome little boys." Belle pinched Charlie's nose lightly.

" _Mom_! Not in front of my friends!" Charles whined.

"You did great kids, I am really amazed." Beast nodded.

"Hey guys, check out Santa Clause!" Jones whistled.

"Hohoho." Jay said in a monotone voice, he was dressed like Santa (A/N: Sorry it just had to be done! XD)

"You're not jolly enough! Santa is supposed to be a happy old man!" Tracy glared. "Be happy!"

"Easy for you to say, this beard is really itchy!" Jay groaned. "and this Santa outfit smelt like something died in it!"

"It's SANTA!" the children noticed Jay and ran over happily.

"Oh, and beware of those kids who will pee on your lap." Tracy smirked as she patted Jay's shoulder.

"Now you tell me?" Jay frowned. "I better hope no one is seeing this!"

"Smile!" Carlos snickered as he snapped a picture of Jay dressed like Santa.

"Carlos!" Jay growled.

"Hey Santa is a jolly old man who smiles, not punching reindeers!" Jones warned. "You mess up these kids thinking Santa is evil, and I will never forgive you!"

"Fine." Jay faked a smile while gritting his teeth.

"Alright kids, line up because Santa is about to hand over your gifts!" Ben announced as all the kids ran to Jay.

"I can tell this is a big success, Ben. Everyone is enjoying themselves." Mal whispered as they smiled.

"Alright, tell Santa what would you like for Christmas?" Jay asked one kid who sat on his lap.

"Hi, I'm Theodore, and for this Christmas I want…Kelli Berglund to be my wife!" Theodore grinned. "and can you PLEASE stop eating all the cookies and milk? Also, how is it possible for you to know if we're asleep or awake? What does Mrs. Clause look like, does she look like Jennifer Lawrence?"

"You ask too many questions kid, you know that?" Jay commented in a tone of sarcasm before Tracy nudged Jay's back and handed a present to him.

"I get that a lot." Theodore shrugged.

"Here's your gift, merry Christmas." Jay lied as he handed Theodore his gift.

"Hohoho, hello young one, what would you like for Christmas?" Jay asked the next kid who sat on his lap.

"Don't lie, I know you're not the real Santa." Charles frowned.

"Then what are you here for?" Jay asked.

"For this." Charles smiled as he yanked Jay's beard.

"Ow!" Jay groaned before handing Charles' gift.

"Are all kids like this?" Jay whispered to Jones.

"More or less." Jones shrugged. "this is why I choose to raise my army from babyhood, literally."

"Hi Santa!" a 3 year old boy sat on his lap.

"Hello, what would you like for this Christmas?" Jay asked.

"A bazooka gun!" the toddler, Jackie grinned.

"Not until you're old enough to drive, kid." Jay faked a smile.

Tracy kicked Jay's chair before glaring at him.

"What Santa is saying is that have a nice Christmas." Tracy corrected as she gave the toddler a toy gun.

"Yay! I love you Santa!" Jackie cheered as he hugged Jay.

"He scares me." Jay whispered over. "Why does he need a gun for?! He's 3!"

"I'm guessing that's why." Tracy frowned as Jackie is attacking Carlos with the toy gun.

"OW!" Carlos yelped.

"Fly, reindeer, fly!" Dewey cheered.

"I can't fly!" Carlos stated.

"Jane, can you make this reindeer fly?" Jackie's sister, Chloe looked at Jane.

"I don't think so." Jane smiled apologetically. "I might accidentally turn him into a pumpkin."

Carlos gulped at that.

"Miss Mal, can you make him fly?" Jackie asked Mal.

"I would love to." Mal smiled mischievously.

"C'mon, Mal, is this about the Spirit Day incident?" Carlos frowned.

"Oh well, give me a piggy back ride!" Chloe hopped onto Carlos' back. "Yip yip!"

"Chloe, this isn't an air bison." Jones chuckled.

"I think she's grown on you Carlos!" Jamie, daughter of Tiana and Naveen, joked.

"I think she's gonna break my hip if you don't get her off soon!" Carlos stated before Evie pulled Chloe off Carlos.

 **After a while, Fairy Godmother decided to let the kids watch a movie before sending the younger children to sleep.**

"So what Christmas movies are we watching?" Hunter asked.

"Home Alone!" Jones suggested as the rest nodded.

"What's that movie supposed to be?" Mal asked.

"You'll see!" Ben said as everyone started the movie by using the video projector.

"It's a Christmas Classic!" Jordan crossed her arms as the movie began

By the time the movie ended, the 5 VKs were all laughing and commenting about the movie.

"That WAS a great movie!" Carlos grinned.

"If I ever have kids, I don't think I'd ever leave them at home by themselves." Jane shook her head laughing.

"I loved the movie!" Evie laughed. "That Kevin is full of mischief!"

"If you think the first movie is funny, wait 'til you watched the second one!" Doug nodded.

"Ben, we're taking your brothers to their rooms." Belle said as she carried an already asleep Dewey on her arms.

"Can't we stay awake and wait for Santa to come?" Charles yawned, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"No, but when you wake up tomorrow you'd see the gifts Santa left for you." Beast told the younger boy who nodded reluctantly.

"Benny, can you tuck us in bed later?" Charles asked. "We can stay up all night and try to spot Santa!"

"Sure thing Charlie!" Ben agreed. "I need to escort Mal to her rooms first, I'll catch up with you later, okay?"

Charles nodded.

"So, what do you guys think of your first Aurodonian Christmas Eve?" Ben asked.

"It was wicked." Mal smiled.

"Though I still wish that we could celebrate with our family." Lonnie sighed a bit before smiling.

"Hey, Nini, we still have each other, that's all that matters!" Jones assured his oldest sister.

"But still, Christmas isn't really the same without our family." Doug sighed a bit.

"Hey, we have our friends here with us! That still counts." Jones nodded.

"Hey Cece, are you going back to the room?" Jones asked Tracy.

"Just a minute." Tracy said before noticing a figure flying across the sky.

"Hey is that what I think it is?" Evie asked in a cheerful tone. "Is that Santa?"

"Nah! It's probably just a shooting star!" Carlos assumed.

"HOHOHO!" the 'shooting star' called out.

"Does a shooting star say 'hohoho'?" Tracy joked.

"Maybe it has a sense of humor?" Jones added as they laughed.

* * *

 **By the time night turned to day…**

Dewey was the first among his brothers to wake up. He stretched his arms and lets out a yawn.

"Charlie! Benny! Wake up!" Dewey jumped down from the bed and woke up his brothers.

"What is it?" Ben asked, waking up.

"It's Christmas!" Charles remembered as he hopped out from his bed.

"Mom! Dad! Wake up, it's Christmas!" Dewey alerted his parents who both woke up afther hearing Dewey.

"Merry Christmas mom and dad." Ben hugged his parents.

"Merry Christmas too sweeties." Belle smiled.

Dewey and Charles changed into their Christmas sweaters and a coat before running down the halls alerting everyone else that it's Christmas morning.

"WAKE UP EVERYBODY! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Dewey shouted.

Every student woke up and hurried to the auditorium hall, they were all stunned by the huge amount of presents under the tree.

"Wow, how is it possible that Santa knows we're all here?" Dewey asked.

"It's Santa, he knows where we are." Tracy grinned.

"Dibs on the first present!" Jones dashed up front before the rest of the kids started finding their own presents.

"I thought you said that Santa only gives good kids presents?" Carlos wondered.

"Well, I guess you're on the Nice list, here's your present C-Dog!" Jones passed a present to Carlos.

"Merry Christmas Mal." Ben blushed as he gave Mal a present wrapped in purple.

"Lonnie! Over here!" Theodore shouted as Lonnie ran over to check on the little boy.

"Ha! You're under the mistletoe!" Theodore grinned, puckering his lips.

"Ha! You're underage!" Lonnie stated, leaving Theodore frowning.

"Merry Christmas Jamie!" Charles handed a present to Jamie.

"A new skateboard? I love it!" Jamie grinned as she hugged Charles.

"Hey, merry Christmas Feisty." Jay greeted Tracy with a smile. "Can I talk to you outside?"

"You too, Jay! And yeah." Tracy nodded.

"So um…thanks for being the Santa for last night." Tracy rubbed her arm nervously.

"You're welcome, I swear that beard is _still_ itchy." Jay frowned as Tracy giggled.

"Look, even though I said no to the 'date', but I have to admit that you were awesome last night." Tracy looked at the floor, hiding a blush.

"So you're admitting that you like me?" Jay teased.

"Ew, no way!" Tracy looked at the floor.

* * *

"Hey! Wanna play indoor Tourney?" Theodore suggested as Charles, Jenny and Jamie nodded. "Boys versus girls!"

"And Charles goes to the left! He throws the ball towards Theo but it was caught by Jenny!" Jamie was the MC.

"Jenny catches the ball and passes it to Jamie! Theo catches it and prepares to make his shot, Charles dodges!" Jamie announced as the ball flew out of the door.

"After it!" Charles shouted as the 4 kids ran outside. They spotted the ball and went to retrieve it.

"Hey look! It's Jay and Tracy!" Theodore said as Charles covered Theodore's mouth.

They hid behind the walls.

* * *

"Hey look up there!" Jay pointed at the ceiling when they saw a mistletoe hanging on the ceiling.

" _Why did they decorate mistletoes in the hallways?"_ Tracy thought before frowning. _"Remind me to fine whoever put those mistletoes up on the ceiling and beat him/her/it up later!"_

Jay leaned in and kissed Tracy on the lips. Tracy pulled away a few seconds later, blushing red.

'What did I just do?!' Jay blinked.

"Why did you do that?!" Tracy demanded, wiping her lips. "You _kissed_ me!"

"Because we were under a mistletoe?" Jay replied, flushing a bit. "but I'm sure you've kissed tons of guys before!"

"No!" Tracy glared at Jay. "I've never even kissed anyone in my life! Unless your family members count!"

"So wait, that was your first?" Jay blinked before they blushed slightly.

"Yes," Tracy huffed, blushing harder than before. "But not a word about this to anyone, or I will smash you!"

"Fine." Jay shrugged. "Let's get back to opening gifts."

"But you did like the kiss right?" Jay teased his crush before she punched his shoulder.

'Besides,' Tracy thought, touching her lips blushing. 'it was just a stupid little Christmas kiss…'

By the time they went back to the hall, Theodore had already told everyone about the 'mistletoe incident'. Although most of the student weren't able to spend Christmas with their families like they are accustomed to but they all had fun.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Well this is my Christmas present to you all. I hope that you've liked it.**

 **Jones: Make sure to fave, follow, and review.**

 **Question to readers: What did you guys think of this one-shot? What did you think of the OCs? Did you guys liked how they spent Christmas? How was your Christmas?**

 **Evie: (holds up the kiss photo) this is going to my scrapbook!**

 **Tracy: Must! Delete! Evidence!**

 **Lonnie: She's a late bloomer.**

 **All: That's all for now. Merry Christmas and have a nice holiday! *waves***


End file.
